


A Ruby Red Thank You

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Series: QuickTaser [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Pietro Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy gives Pietro his owed Thank You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ruby Red Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for the mistakes in this if there is any, It’s was nearly 1am when I finished it yesterday and doing it while I was trying not to fall a sleep just yet, I hope everyone likes it. 
> 
> I did post it on my Tumblr account LadiesofTrickandChaos last night.

Darcy really should have seen the coming, her morning had gone from bad to shit in just a few minutes when she stepped into the lab. Jane was in Mr.Hyde mode and snapping at everyone who did even the smallest mistake. She had sent the interns to go help in different labs for the rest of the day while she would look after Jane for, known how to handle her when she in this mode of working.

While the rest of morning and just up passed lunch had been fairly uneventful she choose that as Jane hasn’t bitten anyone else head, who may of come into lab, she would reward the petite woman with a spiced salted caramel coffee from the amazing little backstreet café not far from the tower. Darcy had left some food for Jane before leaving the lab and heading out of the tower with her ear buds in and listening to her girl-power playlist while looking at Tumblr & Twitter on her phone.

It wasn’t till she was nearly to café that Darcy noticed something wasn’t right, there was a few bright lights and noises that were loud enough to be heard over her music. She stopped walking and took out her ear buds up before looking up into the sky, which may not have been the best thing as she could see lots of explosion happening around her.  

She started moving toward the café again, it seem The Avengers had it under control and nothing for her to worry about, well it seem fate had a different idea about that as a robot dropped in front of her before opening it mouth and began charging it weapon. Just as the robot fired its weapon Darcy felt the wind get knock of her as everything went blurry for a moment and soon found herself standing in front of Avengers Tower trying to get her breath back.

When Darcy finally looked up, she saw a certain white hair Avengers grinning down at her, “I do believe a ‘Thank you’ is owed” he spoke. Choosing that he was right, Darcy gave him the ‘Thank you’ that he wanted but her own way. Grabbing the neck of his top, pulling him down a little so that she was able to crush her lips on his easier.

After a few seconds she lets goes of Pietro top and just grins at him, seeing the her red stick over his lips, “Well you have your Thank You, now don’t you have people to go save” she said, giving him a wink before turning around and head towards the towers door to go in but not before hearing Pietro call to her, “ I expect more this when I come back” he told her before speeding off to join group again, leaving Darcy laughing as she entered the building, getting looks from everyone.


End file.
